


Twenty Years

by Mindglare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Era, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, King's Row (Overwatch), Past Relationship(s), Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindglare/pseuds/Mindglare
Summary: Today in King's Row an angel had fallen, just like that day twenty years ago.





	Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the errors, loves.

There she was, in the middle of the floor, laid down, broken. She was once in the sky, right beside you, flying with you, looking over you. Now, she’s just shattered, a forgotten memory. Is she still conscious? Is she even alive? Moira can’t really tell unless she goes closer. It’s okay to, it’s not like her idiotic team mates will notice anyway. As she comes closer she can see the cracks on her wings, the blood spilled on the floor, on her body, her armor… Her staff was out of her reach but the gun wasn’t. Maybe Moira should probably go for the gun first for safety. Yes, she definitely should, but she doesn’t really go.  Why? Because it would be a waste of time, guns shouldn’t be feared. Not in a situation like this. Her fear right now was something else.

Carefully, the geneticist bent one knee down and reach her hand out to touch the other woman. With a light touch she felt that her skin was not cold but not that warm either. Next, Moira guided her fingers to her neck and pressed against the skin a bit, there was pulse, it was weak but it was there.

She smiled.

‘’Do you remember Angela?’’ Moira began. ‘’Twenty years ago. In this city, it was also raining like it is now.’’ She kept talking, like Angela could hear every single word she was saying. Well, who knew? Maybe she was really listening. ‘’You fell. You were so fragile, so breakable, so sensible.’’ She paused to look at her blacked-out face. ‘’Just like now.’’

 

_Twenty Years Ago_

“Jack, we came as fast as we could. What’s the problem?’’ Asked commander Reyes to Jack.

“It’s about the Kings Row mission. Torbjon just called, there’s an emergency, they need backup there to come back safely.’’ Morrison explained. ‘’There’s already a ship ready for you two, just–’’

‘’Wait.’’ Moira interrupted. ‘’Why me? I get Genji’s case not to be called but why not Mccree instead?’’ She asked, clearly annoyed with the task. They were probably fine, just making a big drama out of it, typical Overwatch HQ.

‘’They requested a skilled healer.’’ He looked away a bit from Moira, her expression obviously getting more and more annoyed. ‘’Angela is… Down.’’

There was silence for a long moment. Gabriel’s eyes closed as he sighed for a pretty long time. Moira in the other hand, let her eyes open a bit more, surprised, even a little perturbed at the news she had just received and after a quick ‘Tch’, she left the room as quickly as she could.

Everyone had their eyes on the door that just got pushed against the wall making a loud noise, Jack didn’t seem to like that attitude, while Ana, who haven’t said a word until now just crossed her arms. Gabriel got it and knew Jack was about to comment, like he always did so, not giving a change for him to talk, he turned to the other commander.

‘’Just leave her be okay? Be right back.’’

Silence again.

‘’Seriously?’’ Jack almost shouted turning to Ana ‘’What the hell was this just now?’’

Ana got up, unimpressed with her colleague ignorance just rolled her eyes at him.

‘’You really don’t get it do you?’’ And with that she just left.

It seemed that the dropship got to King’s Row faster than light itself, but even the speed of light wasn’t fast enough for Moira. She seemed less changed now, finally back at the typical dead eyes and poker face but even if she got able to control her emotions again she couldn’t hide the fact that she cared.

She hated that. Moira really hated that she actually cared, that’s why she hated Angela so much, she hated the fact that she grew to care about the other. Angela made it happen since they worked together, since they made those discoveries and progress together. Since she saw what Angela could really do, since she got to knew her. Moira hated it.

‘’I can hear gunshots I think we’re pretty close.’’ Reyes shout in the middle of the confusion.

The city looked devasted. Completely broken, falling from its place. Everything around Moira made her think about how Angela could be, broken, falling from her place, in pain just like this city. It was just impossible not to think of it now. Moira knew that sad thoughts would only go away the second she Angela was in her eyesight.

‘’The shield can’t hold forever!!’’ That was Reinhardt’s voice. They finally got there.

‘’Don’t worry, loves!’’ Tracer exclaimed while pointing to Reyes and Moira. ‘’The cavalries here!’’

‘’Hey!’’ Reyes shout through the gunshot noises. ‘’I heard you needed some help.’’ Then he positioned around them helping Tracer and Torbjon dealing with the machines while Rein was using what lasted from his shield to defend the fallen Angela.

Moira threw a healing orb, treating the exhausted soldiers and their shield. She made her way through the machines and to Reinhardt with impressive agility, fading and jumping through them dodging the bullets. Right now, her focus wasn’t destroying them, her focus was helping her angel to raise again.

Rein drop the shield to her and lift it up again when Moira walked past him. The woman kneeled down beside Angela. She wasn’t unconscious but covered in wounds, some deeper than other but nothing fatal, at least for now.

‘’Angela. I’m going to pick you up.’’ Informed Moira already bringing her arms around the smaller woman.

‘’M-Moira?’’ Her voice was almost impossible to hear, it was weak and the battle sounds didn’t help either. ‘’What are you–‘’

‘’Don’t speak.’’ She ordered.

Angela was simply too tired to argue and let her wrap her arms around her body, raising her up, closer to Moira herself. With the last of her strength, Angela wrapped an arm around the older woman’s neck, of all people Moira came to her rescue. She was happy to see Moira, happy to be held by her. Finally, she could rest, in the safety of Moira.

Moira gave a head signal to Gabriel that everything was okay, they could leave. Reinhardt dropped the shield and they all followed the commander to the dropship to leave the city. Angela was alive but she was still in need of a careful treatment.

‘’Moira.’’ The little voice called again.

This time Moira looked at her after carefully placed her body over her lap. Angela brought one hand to her cheek and caressed it. There was a warm smile on her lips, Moira felt her cheeks becoming a little bit warm, even if all the cold rain water was still all over her face, Angela with a simple touch, she could warm it, she could warm Moira.

‘’What are you doing?’’ Moira whispered.

She understood that Angela was not on her right senses at the moment but there were people with them and she was being, private. The geneticist tried to look away but the other didn’t let her. Moira was blushing for real now, what on earth was Angela doing?!

‘’Angela–‘’

‘’Be quiet. They will notice.’’ She said quickly, taking her hat. Covering her lips, Angela pressed hers to Moira’s, kissing her gently and not even past a second, she pulled away. ‘’Thank you.’’

Next, she went back to her resting face with a smile and for a moment Moira froze, processing what just had happened. Angela just kissed her and it was perfect. It was perfect. She looked away again, unable to hide the shy smile that was forming on her lips as she touched them.

 

_Twenty years later._

Thank God it was raining. It was easier to think that the water on Moira’s cheeks was rain drops and not tears. Why would she cry? For Angela? Impossible. She hated her and she still hates her. Just like the other did. They hated each other.

‘’I do remember, Moira.’’ The little voice again.

Angela managed to open one eye and look at her. She was shaking, trying to move, all of her body fighting against the pain of every small movement she tried to do. All this scene was just ridiculous. The angel knew very well that she couldn’t move a single finger. Does she not know when to give up already?

‘’C’mon Angela, stop that.’’ The older woman ordered, with that piercing look of hers.

Once again, she wrapped her arms around the fallen woman and carefully held her up, closer to her own self but this time Angela did not wrap her arm around her neck. Ignoring that, Moira started to walk.

‘’What are you doing?’’ The younger woman asked. Her voice trying to sound harsh. ‘’Kidnap me?’’ Moira didn’t reply, instead she looked at her and after a long stare at each other the younger woman looked away. ‘’Thank you, again.’’

When the older woman felt Angela’s touch on her cheek, like the old times, she stopped walking and let that hand guide her lips to the angel’s ones.

Like the old times.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fully inspired by this beautiful fanart pieces.  
> http://zonerrrrrr.tumblr.com/post/178389979063/20-years-ago-20-years-later-support-me


End file.
